Changes
by Wannabe Mischief
Summary: Finwë sees enough about the future of his newborn son to change one of his decisions.


**Finw****ë**

Finwë could not understand how this could happen. How could the most joyous occasion of his life turn into such a disaster?

His beloved wife was laying in the next room tired after bringing their first child into the world. Little Finwion was screaming and writhing in his attendants arms of his nurse Élfúmë wanting his amil.

Míriel had informed him that Finwion would be their only child. Finwë would not blame her for her choice even if he desired more children to give Finwion a sibling and playmate. He hoped that Míriel would feel better, if only to spend time with her son.

They had already discussed what would happen now. Finwë had decided to see how Míriel would do and discuss it later whereas Míriel had asked to go to the gardens of Lórien. He could not let her go, not while Finwion was so young.

What would happen if she didn't get better? Would she stay in this weak, unhappy state? What would Finwion have for a childhood?

Too many questions bogged down his mind as he watched his son fall into an exhausted rest. Only after Élfúmë had left did he walk over to the cradle and stared at Finwion. He was a chubby baby with a shock of dark black hair and beautiful dark eyes. Finwë could already tell that he would grow up to be a handsome Elf.

It only flashed before his eyes for a second but that was long enough. A much older Finwion (Fëanáro) lying bloody on the ground covered in armour bearing an eight pointed star and holding the remains of a large dagger. The plating at his stomach had been torn open and the majority of blood was bubbling up from it.

Finwë knew that the vision showed him the final moments of his young son. Finwion twitched and cried out as Finwë picked him up and cuddled him.

A second, longer time he saw something. This time he knew that it was still in the future but before the one before.

Finwion stood still in the armour that he had died in but it was bright and new. The long dagger was pointed at the breast of another "see, half brother! This is sharper than thy tongue. Try but once more to usurp my place and the love of my father, and maybe it would rid the Noldor of one who seeks to be the master of thralls"

The hatred in the voice of Finwion for his yet unnamed and unborn sibling made Finwë nervous. What had been done to breed such hatred from his son?

Even as he thought this a third vision came.

Finwion stood beside a cradle with unbridled hatred in his eyes "that Vanyarin whore is not my mother and that bastard in your arms is not my brother"

Finwë had only enough time to see a little dark haired infant (Aracáno) in his arms, a beautiful blonde elf next to him and a tiny blonde girl hiding behind her skirts.

Recognition came early, Indis, niece of Ingwë. So at some point he married Indis and had two children which infuriated Finwion to the point that he would threaten his younger sibling.

Something niggled at him from this vision. Something about Finwion that seemed so out of place with his youth. It hit him like a falling brick. Finwion was married! Why would he allow that so soon?

A fourth vision came and Finwë knew that this would be the last one.

Míriel was laying cold and lifeless on a stone bier in the garden of Lórien. He was kneeling in front of her with her hand in his and tears streaming down his face. A Maiar of Estë was standing behind him (Luinimor) "She chose to leave? What about Finwion?"

At last he knew that Míriel would never return to what she once was. Would never watch Finwion grow up and have children of his own. It broke his heart to know that Finwion would never have a close attachment to his siblings and step-mother.

Placing Finwion down into the cradle he walked into the next room and sat down next to his wife. "If you still want to go to Lórien you can. I will look after Finwion for however long you need"

Finwë knew she would not return

* * *

What he knew came to pass. Míriel went to Lórien and there passed into the halls of Mandos until the end of time. Finwion was young still and had not yet grown attached to Míriel at the time of her passing. That might not be enough to establish a bond with a step-mother.

There had been no precedent for what he needed to do. Going to the Valar and asking if he could remarry, essentially condemning Míriel to an eternity in Mandos, so that he could spend his life in happiness and love.

Rúmil had been vehemently opposed to what he was planning on doing. Not even explaining that he was doing this for Finwion, to give him a family and siblings, did not sway him.

Finwion was ten when Finwë took him to Valimar. It was here that his relationship with Indis grew and she spent time with Finwion, who still was a little wary of her. It was a joy that Finwion took part in their family and spent time with Indis and eventually his siblings.

Finwë has seen a lot that had changed his understanding of his family but hadn't seen everything that caused those actions. He hoped that this change would have an effect but things could still stay the same.

* * *

**A/N: I had this idea for a while but never got around to writing it. I hope it is at least mildly decent**

**"see, half brother!" "This is sharper than thy tongue. Try but once more to usurp my place and the love of my father, and maybe it would rid the Noldor of one who seeks to be the master of thralls" This is written in the published Silmarillion in Chapter 7 "Of the Silmarils and the unrest of the Noldor"**

**Finwion was Fëanors father name before they added the Curu prefix. Aracáno is Fingolfins mother name**

**Both the OCs names were made using the Quenya Name Generator. Élfúmë – Star sleep Luinimor – Blue black**

**I was meaning on carrying this on through the chapters with another character taking a chapter but I think I might leave it as a one shot. What do you think?**


End file.
